Judgement Day
by Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel
Summary: episode is: The Dearly Beloved. Trey thinks how Ryan will feel about his "accident" with Marissa. Trey looks back on other bad things between him and Ryan. its sad so plz read and review! Mi first OC fic! ONE-SHOT


Yo ppl! this is mi 1st O.C. fic! claps lol. its based on the death of Trey in "The Dearly Beloved". soo yea. i luuuv trey so i decided to show mi respect 2 mi favorite character on The O.C. by writing a fic about him. well, R&R! o yea its a One-Shot. rock on.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own The O.C. and i don't own any of the characters.

Judgement Day: 

Trey's POV:

I am a bad guy with a terrible life. I need someone to take care of me, someone to love me for who I am. I hope Ryan will forgive me. Aw, hell. He's never gonna forgive me for what I did. I was crazy, stupid and high. I freaking raped my bro's girlfriend.

Yeah, he'll forgive me alright. Ryan will come back and help me, I hope. Ryan probably is going to kill me. I do the same if I were him. But would he do it to me? His own flesh and blood brother? He's probably hated me since the begining, when we stole the car.

Flashback: 

Normal POV 

"Oh, yeah. Here's a nice one." Trey Atwood said taking out a long metal rod. "I'm your big brother, if I don't teach you this, who will?" He swung the rod into a window of a blue Camaro. 

Ryan Atwood looked at what his brother did. He loved his brother and now he turned into some crazy dude. Ryan was trembling, not wanting to get it, to not get in trouble or worse get killed. 

"Quit being a bitch! Now get in!" Trey yelled angrily at Ryan. Ryan thought, 'I shouldn't do this. Trey wants me to.' He turned around and saw a police car coming close to them. Trey started the engine and Ryan went in. 

Police were quickly following them from behind. Trey was yelling like this was the greatest day of his whole life. Ryan was terrified and started to light a cigarette. As soon as the police surrounded the two Atwoods inside the beat up car, Trey rammed it into a sturdy wall. 

"Come out with your hands up." a police officer said to the boys. Ryan spit out his cigarette and scilently raised his hands while Trey just thought 'How stupid am I? I know I'm going to jail. This time I'm dead.' He looked at Ryan and put his hands up too. 

End of Flashback

Trey's POV

KNOCK! Oh God, it's him. It's Ryan. he's here to kill me for sure or leave me in a comma for a couple of months. Wair I tought him everything I know about fighting so I guess it'll be an even match up. I got up and opened the door. A new feeling came over me. Fear. It was a great sense of fear.

Normal POV:

"Hey Trey." Ryan sneered. Trey just waved and weakly smiled. "Can I come in?" Ryan asked hiding his anger. "Sure. Whatever." Trey said. Ryan came in and looked Trey straight in his eyes. "You hurther. You hurt Marissa." Ryan said now showing off anger.

"I was stoned and I wasn't thinking right." Trey said sorryingly and for a defense. "Yeah you're weren't thinking!" Ryan yelled pushing Trey towards the wall. They started fighting with no mercy for each other. Marissa rushed into Trey's apartment.

Trey pushed Ryan to the cold hard floor, put his hands around his neck and started to choke him. Ryan tried to push away but the force of Trey's hands made him powerless.

He started turning a deadly crimson red and Trey was still at it. "Stop it you're killing him!" Marrisa yelled at Trey flowing with tears. 'Uh, duh. What do you think the whole point was? Stupid bitch.' Trey thought angrily.

He now hated Marissa. Trey used to love her more than anything and now he turns on him like this but still Trey did something really bad to Marissa. Trey wanted to cry himself but he would lose grip of Ryan and let him go to Marissa, and he did not want that.

Marissa started punching Trey but it didn't help, but he still had full grip of Ryan's neck. Trey hit Ryan's head on a glass table, breaking the glass. A piece of it pierced both Ryan and Trey's foreheads. A gun fell to the floor next to Marissa. The same gun from the Bait Shop crossfire.

Marissa grabbed and held the gun pointing it at Trey. He just smiled thinking that she would never do it to him. Well he was wrong. Dead wrong. Marissa pulled the triger aiming for Trey's back. He looked behind him and the bullet hit him in the back. Behind his heart.

Trey looked at Marissa smiling frightfully. Then Trey let go of Ryan and fell to the floor. Marissa sat back and started crying once again. She couldn't move. She knew that this moment would never leave her. It would scare her for the rest of her life whether she liked it or not.

Ryan stood up slowly, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at the mess that was his very own brother. Rushing in came Seth and Summer. Summer rushed to Marissa to confront her and Seth was in shock.

Trey's POV:

She did it. Haha. I'm dead, gone for life, never will exsist now. I think everything and everyone will be better with me around. No one needed me. Not Ryan, not Marissa, not Mom, not anyone.

I feel so hopeless, hey, I'm dead so what more can I feel. Still before this, I was hopeless and I was just nothing. I never helped people or cared about them so why bother. I was nothing like a can to kick, the ground to step on.

I am and will always be nothing.

* * *

How'd I do for mi 1st O.C. fic¿ -- I luuv those! lol. you know the drill! REEVVIIEWW! no flames puulze! sry. Remember i love Trey. R.I.P. Trey Atwood.

Charlie'sPunkDrugAngel


End file.
